Peggys Story
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Peggy becomes very sick in her old age. Steve ends up visiting her one a week to be there for her and give her something to look forward to. but when something unexpected happens things may end badly for there friendship.


Peggy laid in her bed. She felt weak like she could barely move. She remembered whenever she got sick her husband would sit by her and tell her everything would be okay. He died over 9 years ago, but still every day that passed she missed him dearly.

Peggy`s grandson entered her bedroom with a tray with Peggy's lunch and her pills. He placed the tray on the table by her bedside.

"You okay, Gran?" he asked. "Do you need anything? water, food?"

"I'm fine, Jack, really don't worry about me. Go hang out with your friends."

"You're just getting over cancer. I`m not leaving you." jack told her.

"Cancer?" she asked as if she couldn't believe it. "I was just out fighting on the battle field. The doctor said it was just a flesh wound."

Peggy`s altimers wasn't getting any better. She kept having moments were she`d think she was back in the war. It kept happening more often now. Whenever her mind went back it was impossible to convince her that she wasn't in that time. So he`d always just play along.

"…it is. But I just really need you to stay here okay?" Jack told her. "Don't move! Were on dangerous territory right now. And we need you. We can't lose you."

"Well you can't just say things like that."

"I'm sorry."

Peggy sat up in her bed and began reading as Jack sat on the edge of the bed and turned on the TV. Jack has been looking after her ever since her husband died. Jack`s parents died when he was only three years old. Peggy and her husband raised Jack for most of his life. Jack had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was tanned and he was very strong. Peggy has been getting sick very easily the last few years, it seemed every time she`d get better she`d just get another sickness. She wished Jack didn't have to take care of her, she wanted him to have a normal life.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door of Peggy`s room.

"Come in!" Jack shouted.

The door opened and there in the door way was Steve Rogers. When he first came back to the present he had visited her they had talked for hours about the past and what was going on now. She was sick then too, but he didn't treat her any different. He talked to her as if she was healthy. He was a good friend to her and she appreciated him for it. It's been seven years since his first visit and a lot had changed in his life. He had a family now, a wife and a 2 year old son. But he always made time to visit his old friend.

"Hey Peg, hey Jack." Steve said as he entered.

"Hello." Peggy said with a smile.

"Hey Steve." Jack replied.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked as he sat down in a chair next to her.

"I'm alright, just a little weak." Peggy replied, as her mind started to come back to the present.

"I'm glad you're getting better."

"I haven't seen you in while." Peggy told him. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Oh I'm sorry." Steve replied. "Annie just gave birth to our new baby two weeks ago. It's been chaos trying to take care of both Adam and the new baby, and then I've been trying to help with the avengers when can too. I`m sorry, I feel bad, I should have told you earlier-"

Peggy laughed.

"don't apologize it`s alright, I understand. Kids can be a handful I know my boys were when they were young. I used to have to chase after them all around the house."

"Yeah, you know you`d think super speed and strength would be helpful. But it's not I think Adam might faster than me and slightly stronger."

Peggy laughed.

"Or maybe you're just getting old."

Steve smirked.

"So do you have any pictures of the new baby?" Peggy asked.

Steve nodded. Then he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He took out a picture of his family. In the picture his wife, Annie was holding the new baby girl. Next to Annie was Steve and at his side was Adam. Annie had wavy long blonde hair and brown eyes, she had light skin and wore a blue shirt with a white jeaned jacket over it. She wore blue jeans and converse. The baby was dressed in a pink dress with red roses on it and a white bow in her hair. The baby had blonde hair and green eyes. Adam had messy curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a red and white little league outfit.

"Oh she's adorable!" Peggy exclaimed. "What did you name her?"

"Amelia."

"Oh how sweet! You guys seem very happy together."

"Yeah Annie is a great girl. I don't know how I got so lucky to be with her."

"You're a great guy, Steve. She's lucky to have you."

He smiled at her.

"And Daniel was a lucky a guy to have you, Peg."

"Daniel? Who's Daniel?" she asked sounding confused.

"Your husband, Daniel Sousa. You've told me all about him."

"Steve what are you talking about? Are you feeling alight?"

Steve realized what was going on, her mind was going back again.

"….yeah I'm fine, Peg." He told her. "I think I might just be coming down with something. …I don't know."

"Steve can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

She looked nervous then she leaned closer to Steve and kissed him on the lips. Steve`s eyes widened, as did Jack`s. Steve pulled away from her kiss then backed away.

"Why did you do that?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry, this is hard for me to say but I've had somewhat of a crush on you for a while now….and I was wondering if you felt the same."

He looked over to Jack not knowing what he should say or do.

"Oh! I know I shouldn't have said anything!" Peggy stated. "I mean why would you love me? You could have any girl. Why would you choose me?"

"Peggy, It's not like that….it's just…it's just-"

"It's just what? Speak up."

"I'm married, Peg!" Steve told her. "This isn't fair to Annie!"

"You're married? That's your excuses?" Peggy replied with a chuckle. "When I first met you, you had no idea how to talk to a girl. You still don't. Yet you expect me to believe you're married?"

"Gran- I mean Peggy. Why don't you eat? You need to regain your strength." Jack told Peggy.

Peggy ignored jack.

"Look if you don't care for me that way, it fine. But you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying! Please, Peggy, you have to remember. You're not in World War 2 anymore this is a different time. You have a family, you had children and a husband, Jack is your grandson. I`m married to a beautiful girl named Annabella, I have two kids with her."

"If you were saying was true than how come I don't remember it?"

"You have disease called altimers, it makes you forget, and it can even make you forget what time you're in."

"Don't insult my intelligence with your lies!"

"Peggy, you need to calm down. Your gana make yourself sick." Jack said worried. He sat next to her.

"Get out of here, Steve! Get out now!" she yelled. "I don't want to see you again."

"But I-"Steve started to say.

"Steve, it be best for now if you left." Jack told him. "This kind of stress can't be good for her. I'll let you know if she`s feeling better. Okay?"

Steve nodded then left. Jack hugged his grandmother. She started to relax and hugged him back. She then kissed Jack`s head.

"You're so sweet." Peggy told him. "Hugging me like when you were a little boy."

She looked around the room.

"Where did Steve go?"

"Long story short, your mind went back and you ended up kissing Steve then you ended kicking him out and telling him to never come back."

Peggy gasped.

"Oh no!" Peggy shouted. "Jack pass me the phone! Was he upset? Did he seem cross? Oh my gosh I kissed a married man! He must hate me now!"

"Grandma, you got to relax, he knows it wasn't on purpose." jack told her.

"I'll relax once I let him know I didn't mean what I said! I promise, jack. "

Jack does as he is told and hands Peggy the phone. She dialed Steve`s cell phone number. He picked up.

"Hello?" Steve said.

"Steve, its Peggy. I`m so sorry about what happened I didn't mean what I said. And I`m so sorry I kissed you. I didn't know what I was doing, you know that my altimers acts up and I can't control what happens-"

"Peggy its okay. " Steve said. "I understand and I forgive you. But I can't come back."

"Why not?"

"Because…..when you kissed me….when you…when you kissed…..I liked it and I just wanted to hold you in my arms and kiss back. That kiss brought back all the feelings that I had felt for you years ago. I wanted to tell you that I loved you right then and there. But then I thought of Annie, Adam and Amelia. And how much I loved each of them. How happy Annie makes me feel, how she is the most kind and sweetest Pearson. Then that's when I pulled away. I can't betray her, I can't betray my family, I love them all way too much to do that to them. Annie is my wife and I can't be kissing other girls behind her back. That's not right. I love I love her more than anything in the world, all my feelings of love for you are in the past."

"I know." Peggy replied. "But couldn't we stay friends like we have been."

"What if you kissed me again? I already feel guilty for this kiss. …I don't want to put myself in a situation where I could lose her."

Peggy was silent.

"Alright….I understand."

"I'm sorry." Steve replied.

"Me too."

She hung up the phone and cried into her hands. Jack hugged her.

The next time Steve saw Peggy was at the open casket at her funeral 3 months later.


End file.
